fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Enhanced 000 (2101 Apocalypse)
Backstory Clark Shannon was a protagonist in 2101 Apocalypse. His father, John Shannon, was the enemy of the Head of Apocalypse, Ian Rash. After Apocalypse took over the government in December, 2099, he and his father escaped to Hong Kong, but they were tracked down by Apocalypse eventually, and his father was killed by Rash's men. Clark managed to escape to Beijing. He returned to USA, and in his lab, Clark invented a serum that enhances one's physical characteristics. He used it on himself, but it paralyzed his legs. He was able to invent a device to help him walk again. He realized that the government was now attacking innocent civilians and blaming the attacks on him. However, when Jack Rogers, an American soldier, raided his base, he found out that Apocalypse had took over the government. Jack released the information online, only for it to be removed. Clark knew the government would attempt to kill Jack, so he rescued him from custody. Clark found out Apocalypse planned to send 5 giant aircrafts to outer space, and destroy people who dare to disobey them by shooting them from space. So Clark assembled a team, Jack Rogers, Riley Black, Robert Wong, Anthony Smith, Thomas Green and Squid Paws. Their plan was to activate Apocalypse's weapons, the Apocalypse Aircrafts (AA) and use them to destroy Apocalypse. However, a day before the plan, Apocalypse sent terrorists to attack them and steal Clark's serum. The terrorists threatened Clark not to interfere. However, Clark ignored the warning. While Jack and Riley hacked into the aircrafts, Clark entered the headquarters to attempt to kill Ian Rash. However, Ian Rash, who was injected with the serum and also had a lot of advanced Apocalypse technology, overpowered Clark and nearly killed him, but Rash suddenly received news that Jack hacked into 4 aircrafts, and sent men to fix it. While Rash was giving orders, Clark took out a dagger and stabbed Rash to death. Clark told Jack agents are coming and there is no time to relocate the weapons and destroy Apocalypse. He told Robert Wong to use his powers to destroy the aircrafts as he too started bombing the planes with his gun. Squid Paws used his telekinesis to hurl the debris to the Pacific Ocean, leaving the city unharmed. Ivan Down and the remaining terrorists attacked Clark, Robert and Squid. The three defeated the terrorists, but Ivan Down managed to escape. Apocalypse was defeated, though Ivan Down escaped to England. As the team (except Jack, who is missing) returned to their headquarters to celebrate. Clark warned that Ivan would return. Appearance Clark is 6' tall and weighs 200 pounds. He has different sorts of weaponry, located in a backpack, which he wears when fighting. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Clark Shannon Origin: 2101 Apocalypse Classification: Enhanced human Age: 47 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low), Genius Intelligence Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Comparable to Jack) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Jack) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to Jack) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of metres with weapons Standard Equipment: Guns, blasters, bombs Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Beings of higher power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: